Kuro's Birthday Story
by AnimeGmr101
Summary: This is for Black Dragon Valkyire, my older sister figure! I hope you like this onee-chan!


Kuro's Birthday Story

Disclaimer: I don't own anything on this story.

Hola mi amigos and amigas! This story is dedicated to my older sister Kuro-chan, also known as Black Dragon Valkyrie. Hope you enjoy it sis! I kinda have a broken arm still, and this is putting a strain on my arm. But Enjoy anyway! ^_^

* * *

Oh before we start:

Hetalia Gang: Happy Birthday! ^_^

Ouran High School Host Club: Happy Birthday! ^_^

Ciel and Sebastian: Happy Birthday! ^_^

Yu Yu Gang: Happy Birthday! ^_^

Inu-Gang: Bonzai! ^_^

Kenshin-Gumi: Happy B-Day! ^_^

Me: Happy Birthday Onee-chan! ^_^

* * *

Kuro Angelosmacche boredly tapped her fingers on her desk in her room. It's been a few days since she saw any of her friends, the Hetalia Characters, Yu Yu Gang, Inu-Gang, the Host Club, the Kenshin-Gumi, Ciel and Sebastian, and her little sister Aiko Tsukimori. She only saw them at the gardens or somewhere in the city. Then her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" asked Kuro, answering the phone.

"Ve~! Kuro, I'm behind Aiko's garden in the forest and a giant bear is chasing me! Help me! Help me!" screamed a frantic Italy.

Kuro, always concerned for her friends, raced off in her jeans and t-shirt that said, "Don't mess with me, or You'll get it!" in bold cursive letters.

* * *

-Forest-

As Kuro made her way through Aiko's Forest that covered a few acres of land, it was almost dark outside. On top of that, she didn't see Italy ANYWHERE! She was really mad about that, mad enough to explode and knock the whole forest down. Then she saw a tiny light up ahead, like a fire. She raced up only to see lights coming from inside Aiko's home. Slowly she opened the back door and saw everyone there!

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KURO!" everyone cheered.

"WHOA!" yelped the birthday girl.

Kuro heard some giggling in front of her and saw that it was Aiko, holding out her hand to help her up. The small girl helped Kuro up and cheerfully glomped her.

"Happy Birthday Onee-chan!" she said happily.

"Wow, who organized this?" Kuro asked.

"I did! I had everyone help out so we can surprise you!" Aiko answered.

"Hai, she did, even though there a bit of crazy bits..." stated Japan, sweatdropping at the thought of putting the party together.

"Ai yah!" yelled China, also sweatdropping at the thought.

"Dudes, who cares! Let's get this party started!" shouted America as he turned up the music.

"ALRIGHT!" cheered Yusuke and Kuwabara.

A few minutes into the party, Hungary and Keiko decided to play truth or dare. Almost at once, Hiei, Yusuke, Switzerland, Sanosuke, Sesshomaru, Aiko, and Kuro tried to leave the room, until Russia decided to block the door and let out his creepy aura. At once they sat back down, since Russia won't budge.

"Alrighty, Yusuke, truth or dare?" asked Kuro, since she was birthday girl.

"Dare," answered Yusuke.

"I dare you to kiss Kuwabara, on the lips, like you mean it!" said Kuro, grinning evilly.

At that, Britain spits his tea out, Russia splurts out vodka, France spits out wine, and Kuwabara just looks like he'll piss his pants. Some others like Hiei laughed at the choice of the dare.

Yusuke reached over to Kuwabara and kissed him on the lips like he litterally meant it. And to add that, Kuro, Hiei, Aiko, and a few others laughed their asses off.

"Alright, Aiko, truth or dare!?" demanded Yusuke, pretty pissed off.

"Dare~!" chirped Aiko.

"I dare you to sit on Allen for the rest of the game!" he said with an evil grin.

"Why me?" asked Allen, the 2P version of America.

"What do you have?" questioned Ion, 2P verion of Russia.

"A murderous history, a baseball bat hammered with nails, and a good use of shotguns." explained Allen, counting off his fingers.

"Been there, seen that." replied Kuro and Aiko.

So Aiko walked over and sat on Allen's lap, not even intimidated by the muderous history behind him or the other 2Ps. Since Hiei was sorta her older brother, she's seen a lot of blood and gore from him and Kuro, even Yusuke.

"Kuro, truth or dare?" asked Aiko.

"Dare..." slowly replied Kuro.

"I dare ya to be stuck in a room with Russia, Scotland, Greece, England, and Hiei for 1 hour!" Aiko brightly said.

"EH?!" yelped a blushing Kuro.

"Well come on lass, it's just an hour." said Scotland, lighting up another cigar.

"Fine..." grumbled the girl.

* * *

-1 Hour Later-

Kuro came back out blushing like Kurama's hair, and sat back down.

"How about Kareoke?" asked Japan.

"Good idea da-ze!" cheered Korea, hyper as always.

"Kuro goes first!" piped up Aiko, setting the Kareoke machine.

"Fine, Kuchibue Ga Kikoeru is the one I'll sing." Kuro mumbled.

Aiko sets up the song as the instermental starts and Kuro takes a microphone.

Kuro:**_ Kuchibue ga kikoeru, kinou yori mo tooku de,_**  
**_Togire togire no, kakera wo atsume,_**  
**_Migi te ni nigiri shime, sotto me wo tojiru._**

**_Another short instremental play as she play on her cue._**

**_Kuro: Naifu no you ni, tsuki ga furidasu,_**  
**_Chiheisen mo itetsuku yoru sa,_**  
**_Hiza wo daite, sonna kou ya ni ima hitori,_**  
**_Kaze no uta ni mimi wo samashite'ru_**

**_Nemurenai yoru wo shiranai yatsu wa,_**  
**_Tsuyoku wa narenai sore ga ruuru sa,_**

**_Kuchibue ga kikoeru, hoshizora yori tooku de,_**  
**_Sore wa dare ka no inori no kotoba,_**  
**_Migi te ni nigirishime sotto me wo tojiru,_**

**_Kodoku yori mo, motto sabishii mono wa,_**  
**_Sono kodoku ni kizukanai koto_**  
**_Donna hieta yoru no daichi mo sono shita ni,_**  
**_Atatakasa wo kakushite iru nosa, _**

**_Kago ni torawareta tori de iru yori,_**  
**_Namae mo shiranai ishikoro ni nare,_**

**_Kuchibue ga kikoeru, kinou yori mo tooku de,_**  
**_Togire togire no, kakera wo atsume,_**  
**_Migi te ni nigiri shime, sotto me wo tojiru_**

**_Kuchibue ga kikoeru, hoshizora yori tooku de,_**  
**_Sore wa dare ka no inori no kotoba,_**  
**_Migi te ni nigirishime sotto me wo tojiru,_**

**_Migi te ni nigrishime sotto me wo tojiru. _**

The instrumental ended after Kuro puts down the microphone. After that, there were a few catcalls, but there was mostly cheering for the wonderful song.

"Hey, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, whaddya say we step up?" Yusuke suggested.

"Alright!" cheered Kuwabara.

"I agree to that." replied Kurama, calmly.

"Hn," stated Hiei, with a small smile on his face.

The boys went up each grabbing a microphone as they wait for their cue during the intremental.

Yusuke: _**Atsui, kaze wo daite,**_  
_**Toorisugita, kitsetsu wa.**_

Hiei:_** Tooku, sora wo somete, **_  
_**Aoi yoru no, kanata e.**_

_**Dakishimeta hoshikuzuni, kazarareta,**_  
_**Sono mune no yasashisa wa nemuranai.**_

Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara:_** Subete ga, kagayaite,**_  
_**Boku-tachi no asa wa, hajmaru,**_  
_**Kibou to, itoshisa wo,**_  
_**Kono te nigiri shimete.**_

Yusuke:_** Fui ni, sora wo kakeru,**_  
_**Yuusha-tachi no, utagoe.**_

Kuwabara:_** Inochi, afureru yume,**_  
_**Ima subete ga, tokeau.**_

Kurama:_** Itsu ka mata kono basho de, deau made,**_  
_**Sono nume no yasashisa wa nemuranai.**_

Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara:_** Tashika na, mono dake wo, **_  
_**Shinjite yukeru sa, mou ichido,**_  
_**Ashita wo ai shiteru,**_  
_**Kono omoi, dakishimete.**_

Hiei:_** Sayonara wa iwanai yo.**_

Yusuke:_** Omoide wa itsu no hi mo, mune ni.**_

And another instrumental hits off.

Kurama:_** Dakishimet hoshikuzu ni, kazarareta, **_  
_**Sono mune no yasashisa wa nemuranai.**_

Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara:_** Subete ga kagayaite,**_  
_**Boku-tachi no asa wa, hajimaru,**_  
_**Kibou to, itoshisa wo,**_  
_**Kono te ni nigiri shimete,**_

_**Tashika na, mono dake wo,**_  
_**Shinjite yukeru sa, mou ichido,**_  
_**Ashita wo, ai shiteru,**_  
_**Tabidatou, toki wo koete.**_

The ending instremental ended after the boys sang the last line. Keiko was blushing like fire when hearing Yusuke sing, and the others clapped and cheered.

"Ve~! I want to sing my song!" cheered Italy, snagging a microphone.

Italy: _**Nee nee Papa, wain o choudai**_  
_**Nee Nee Mama, Nee Nee Mama**_  
_**Mukashi ni tabeta boroneeze no ano aji ga wasure rarenaida!**_  
_**Maru Kaite Chikyuu**_  
_**Maru Kaite Chikyuu**_  
_**Maru Kaite Chikyuu, Boku Hetalia!**_  
_**Ahh...hitofude de mieru subarashii sekai.**_  
_**Nagagutsu de kapai da! **_  
_**Hetalia!**_

"Awww! Thank you Italy-kun!" Kuro cheered, glomping the Italian.

Aiko picked up the microphone this time, saying that she wanted a turn.

Aiko: _**Yozora ga hiraku koro **_  
_**Matataku ake no hoshi **_  
_**Yami ni ikite 'ta ore no kokoro ni **_  
_**Tomotta yume no you sa **_

_**-wasurenai. **_  
_**Tozasareta kono mune wo aketa kimi wo **_

_**Kyou no sayonara wa mirai no hajimari **_  
_**Yuku michi ga ima wa betsu to shite mo **_  
_**Tsuku basho wa hitotsu... **_

_**Deatta koto sae mo **_  
_**Kiseki to yobeba ii **_

_**Tomo ni hashitta tsukihi wo subete **_  
_**Hokori ni dekiru kara **_

_**-arukidasu. **_  
_**Kono mune no kienu hoshi tsurete iku yo **_

_**Kitto sayonara wa piriodo ja nai sa **_  
_**Eien no saka wo nobotte yukeba **_  
_**Kimi to mata aeru... **_

_**Kyou no sayonara wa mirai no hajimari **_  
_**Kokoro nara ore wa soba ni iru sa **_

_**Kitto sayonara wa piriodo ja nai sa **_  
_**Yuku michi ga ima wa betsu to shite mo **_  
_**Tsuku basho wa hitotsu **_

_**Sou sa Sayonara wa subete no hajimari **_  
_**Dare mo mina tabi no tochuu dakara **_

_**Sou sa Sayonara wa piriodo ja nai sa **_  
_**Eien no saka wo nobotte yukeba **_  
_**Itsu ka mata aeru...**_

The song faded away as Aiko finished the last line.

And as before, a lot of people cheered and cheered.

"Hey Germany, Prussia! Catch!" yelled Yusuke, throwing two beers at the two brothers, but barely missing Ciel's head and Haruhi's shoulder, one nearly scratched Kenshin.

"ORO?!" yelped Kenshin, his eyes going as wide as saucers.

In the end, Yusuke ended up getting almost everyone drunk. The only ones who weren't were Kurama, Aiko, Leichtenstein, Hiei, Ciel, Sebatian, Kenshin, Japan, China, and Haruhi.

Later on, the only people who weren't drunk were placed to bed somewhere in Aiko's house, but before that, Kuro managed to get herself sober and she opened some of the presents from the party. The Yu Yu Gang got her a new katana and war hammar, Ciel and Sebastian got her a new spellbook, the Hetalia Gang got her a global necklace with their countried labled on it, the Host Club got her a new black magic staff, courtesy of Nekozawa, the Kenshin-Gumi got her a book about the different sword arts that she can try, the Inu-Gang got her a new weapon made from Totosai, and from Aiko, she got a bouquet of her favorite flowers and a brand new anime collection set of plushies, t-shirts, and necklaces.

Aiko walked up to her older sister and whispered, "Happy Birthday!" before hugging her.

Kuro smiled at the younger girl and whispered back, "Arigato..." and hugged back.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like it Onee-chan. Happy Birthday! ^_^

Hetalia Gang: Happy Birthday! ^_^

Ouran High School Host Club: Happy Birthday! ^_^

Ciel and Sebastian: Happy Birthday! ^_^

Yu Yu Gang: Happy Birthday! ^_^

Inu-Gang: Bonzai! ^_^

Kenshin-Gumi: Happy B-Day! ^_^

Me: Happy Birthday Onee-chan! ^_^


End file.
